Goodbye Brother
by AngelOfPride
Summary: The battle between Michael and Lucifer, and Michael's thoughts as he throws his brother into Hell. Good music- /watch?v mMBH OJMC7c Enjoy!


"Well brother? What do you say?"  
Michael stared intently at the stone wall in front of him, examining every crevice, every perfectly carved shape within the golden mass.

Taking a long breath, he turned to face his younger brother, "No Lucifer. I cannot go against our Father."  
Lucifer frowned, his eyes hardening, "You think that _He_ cares?! Even after he created those filthy ape-like creatures?!" he demanded.

Michael faced him evenly, "I know that he cares. Father cares about all of his creations. You've just forgotten that."

Lucifer snarled in fury, "I'VE forgotten?! It is YOU who has forgotten! Forgotten brotherhood!"  
"We will always be brothers Lucifer." Michael said softly, reaching out to place a hand on the younger angel's shoulder. Lucifer yanked away as though Michael's palm were of fire.

Michael sighed and withdrew his hand as Lucifer hissed at him, "Why has everybody become so blind?! Can none of you see with your own eyes the corruption being created?!"  
Michael narrowed his eyes, "The only corruption now is you brother. The corruption that forced you against our Father, that exhausted Gabriel to the point of leaving."  
Before he knew it, Lucifer had one hand firmly on his shoulder, pinning him against the cold stone wall, "Don't you dare blame that on me! It was Gabriel's choice!"  
Michael winced as the grip on his shoulder grew firmer, and with one hand, he shoved hard against Lucifer's stomach; watching his brother be blasted away by the force, only to recover quickly by skidding to a halt with his black wings spread,glaring up at him with a satisfied smirk, "See brother? Even you cannot hold back the rage!"  
Lucifer launched at him again, a long, curving sinister blade forming within his hand.

Michael braced himself, letting a golden shield emerge from nothingness, and grip itself tightly around his wrist. He let a blade that shone in the light emerge into his grip, and tightened his fingers around the familiar handle. The unusual flaming glow seeped through the metal, the power of the sword spreading through. And as Lucifer bore down on him, his dark wings covering the brightness of the Heaven; Michael raised his sword, and clashed it with the scythe that Lucifer held so strongly. The usual clank of colliding metal was accompanied by a powerful _boom_, one that shook Heaven, Earth, and the entire universe.

Michael gritted his teeth and pushed against his brother will all his might, and once Lucifer's force decreased slightly, Michael propelled himself up into the air and glowered down, his wings shining against the light, "Brother! It doesn't have to be like this." he pleaded, keeping his voice firm.

Lucifer drifted up so that they were at equal height, and Michael noticed his eyes soften slightly.

"You are right. It doesn't have to be like this." Lucifer agreed, "So join me!"  
"Brother-"  
"Michael! Just look at what God's choices have done! Because of those creatures, we have been driven apart! Gabriel has left! Just think! What benefit have they brought!?" Lucifer demanded.

Michael was silent briefly. Lucifer was right, the creation of man-kind had brought seemingly only conflict to Heaven. But Michael knew better that Lucifer; he saw past his eyes.

"No."  
"Why!?"  
"Because I am a good son!" Michael snapped.

Lucifer took a long breath, looking back down at the ground, then raised his head, "Very well, _brother._"

Michael barely had time to throw his shield in-front of him as Lucifer swung the scythe towards him, and Michael winced as he felt the sharp metallic _clang_. He thrust the blade back with his shield and swiped his sword at Lucifer, feeling it hit its mark and hearing Lucifer's small grunt of pain as the skin of his shoulder was sliced.

It went on for hours, yet God forbade any other angel from intruding. It was simply fate unveiling itself.

Michael held in a cry of pain as the scythe tore into his collar-bone. He felt his wings become torn and watched the delicate, blood-stained feathers drift to the ground. Lucifer laughed harshly above him, and it echoed in his ears.

"You know the saying brother. What goes up- must come down!" he shrieked.

Michael could only watch in mute fear as Lucifer folded in his wings, his blade still lodged in the older arch-angel's shoulder. The air blasted against Michael's back as they fell, as though trying and failing to push him back. His wings were limp and useless, and he stared weakly into the orange sky. It was strange when he hit the ground. He was in so much pain, that he couldn't feel the pain.

He didn't even notice Lucifer rip the scythe out of his body, merely heard the _shriiip_ as it ripped open an exit from his flesh.

Michael took long, deep breaths. He knew this wasn't enough to kill him, but Lucifer could if he wanted to. How had his bother become so corrupted? So different from the friendly, optimistic angel he had once known?

Michael turned his head slowly, and stared around him. The first thing he noticed was a young angel, a fledgling, who stared at him with large, frightened blue eyes.

Michael thought about it, remembering those eyes. Oh, that was it. The little fledgling created not too long ago by Father. He'd been there when the young one was named. Castiel. That was it.

A faint humming sound made him glance at his sword, still fixed in his hand. Despite his weakened power, the orange fire within the blade continued to blaze furiously. Michael looked up again at Castiel, saw the fear, the worry, yet also the hope. And it gave _him_ hope. It proved there was something worth fighting for. Lucifer may be his brother, but so was this fledgling, and all the others. He owed it to them to defend the name of their Father, even if it meant throwing down Lucifer.

He gathered his returning strength, and looked into the sky to see Lucifer, his ebony wings blocking out the light, and Michael knew what had to be done. With every ounce of power, he threw himself into the air, slamming into Lucifer head on. The younger arch-angel was caught by surprise, and his scythe fell to the ground far below. Michael felt the wind burning against him as he forced his brother higher. Lucifer stared down at him with rage, when his face suddenly changed, and he was the small fledgling he had one been. Tears streamed down a younger Lucifer's face as he gazed at Michael, "Why Michael? Why are you hurting me?"  
Michael faltered, tears making his own eyes water, "Lucifer..."

_You mustn't stop now my son!"  
_Michael jumped slightly as a voice bellowed in his head, "Father?"  
_You're almost there! This is your destiny, child! I know you can do this!_

Michael took a long breath and closed his eyes, letting the power return and he threw his brother higher into the air. The little fledgling faded, returning to the face of his now corrupted brother.

With his shield, Michael thrust Lucifer to a lower height, and with his sword, he thrust the blade into Lucifer's shoulder, blocking out the scream he received. Then, he snapped his wings back, and just as Lucifer had done to him, he threw his brother towards the fast approaching ground.

He tore his sword out of Lucifer's flesh, and threw it down to the ground beside his brother's scythe. As the two weapons aligned, the ground began to twist and crumble in a circle between them. Michael watched as his sword glowed brighter as the Gates of Hell creaked open.

"Goodbye brother." he rasped, then released Lucifer, thowing him down the pit. Lucifer's echoing cry became fainted and fainter as he fell, his wings now powerless.

Michael skidded to a halt beside the Gate, and grasping his sword, still blazing boldly, he drew a circle around the hole with the tip. It glowed the colour of a sunset briefly, before going up in flames. Michael stood by, sword in hand, and watched as the Gates closed slowly, the ground twisting and moulding back into place with a rumble; and then closing. The arch-angel collapsed on his knees as the residents of Heaven emerged with voices of triumph.

_Well done my son. You have triumphed._


End file.
